


And It Seemed Everlasting

by bythelightofthenight



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Established Relationship, Family, Finale spoilers, Fix-It, Love & happiness, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: After taking a deep breath, he opened the message Patrick had sent him before going to sleep.Text me when you wake up23.02Seeing his fiancé’s words calmed him a little. He sat up on the bed and peeked out from the small window.Outside the world was still misty. Growing beams of morning light braved their way through the fog still clinging to the ground. There were no puddles nor were the clouds seemingly that dark. It was okay. It wasn't raining on his wedding day.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	And It Seemed Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> i'll type my complaints in the end notes but long story short i was left mostly disappointed in the last season mainly due to the writing of david. the finale mainly made me uncomfortable. 
> 
> but anyway. here's some very cheesy love n happiness in david's pov.  
> credit for most of the vows ofc to the show

The first thing David did when he woke up on his wedding day, was check the weather forecast. The huge raindrop over September 3rd had not changed. He checked the three other sites he kept bookmarked. Each one of them showed him a variation of a rain icon.

After taking a deep breath, he opened the message Patrick had sent him before going to sleep.

Text me when you wake up  
_23.02_

Seeing his fiancé’s words calmed him a little. He sat up on the bed and peeked out from the small window.

Outside the world was still misty. Growing beams of morning light braved their way through the fog still clinging to the ground. There were no puddles nor were the clouds seemingly that dark. It was okay. It wasn't raining on his wedding day.

I love you  
_7.53_

He'd gone so soft a version of himself three years ago wouldn't recognize him, but he loved the fact even more for it.

Everything okay?  
_7.53_

Alexis wasn't around, probably out on a disgustingly refreshing early morning run. David hit the call button.

“Hey. You okay?”

Patrick's voice made warmth flood his chest. It always seemed to be exactly what he needed.

“Yes. Just thought about today.”

“Our wedding day.”

“Uh-huh.”

Patrick let out a sigh that he recognized with a grin. “What was the reason again that you're not in my bed right now?”

“Because I'm… trying to spend time with my family before they leave town. Something like that?”

“I guess.” There was a sound of shuffling. “I could pick you up in an hour?”

“Mhm, I need to start getting ready.”

“It doesn't take you ten hours.”

“It might.”

“Pick you up at nine. Bye.”

“Bye.”

David dropped his phone on his chest and closed his eyes. He was marrying that man in just some hours. People would attend their wedding and they'd be married. It was still as crazy as on the day Patrick got on one knee, no matter how long he'd spent putting it all together for today.

The front door opened and he snapped back to the moment. Alexis gave him a bright smile.

“Good morning! How are you feeling?”

“I… don't know. Everything.”

She sat down at the table and started tapping away on her phone. “Good. Just don't worry about anything. We've got it covered.”

“Well now I'm worried.”

“I _just_ told you not to worry.”

“Well I wasn't worrying about you guys fucking it up but now you brought it to my mind and I'm worrying about it!” he snapped.

“Ugh, David. I'm on top of things, okay? You just gotta show up on time.”

“I'm not gonna be late for my own wedding.”

“That's not what I meant!”

//

“So what's the forecast?” Patrick asked as they reversed out of the motel parking lot.

“Still rain. I feel like I'm developing a stress rash. If it rains, the whole yard is gonna be a slippery, muddy mess. And my shoes do not work with that. None of me works with that.”

“I know. But it looks like a beautiful day right now. The lawn’s still dry and fine.” Patrick glanced away from the road at him. “It's okay.”

“Okay.”

“How were things at the motel?”

“I only saw Alexis before I left. She said things are under control.”

“Must've driven you crazy.”

David huffed out a laugh. “It did.”

Patrick grinned. “I'm proud of you. You should just get to be a groom today.”

“I think I've been a groom plenty these past months.”

“It was all worth it.”

They pulled up at Patrick's building. He couldn't think about the house too much yet. _Their house._ He had enough on his plate.

It had been a messy moment between hearing about his parents’ and Alexis’ plans and getting the house. He'd let himself go to dreams of a different life in the city. That would've showed them.

But he'd realized there was no _them_ anymore. He didn't need to prove a point. Patrick had gone and asked the house’s owners to call if they ever thought of selling. They had the store and its plans of expansion. Stevie was going to stick around. There was nothing in New York that he needed. He had it all here.

Patrick didn't say a word as they went up the stairs to the apartment. It wasn't until they got inside that he took David's hand and brought his knuckles to his lips.

“You good?”

“Yeah. Just needed to be here, I think.”

Patrick pulled him close by his hip. “Yeah?”

David rubbed his shoulders lightly. “It's _our_ wedding day after all.” He knew Patrick saw right through him, but he didn't seem to mind the lame attempt at seduction. “I think some… de-stressing only makes sense.”

“I have really been stressed.”

He rolled his eyes before Patrick leaned in for a kiss. His hands were steady, sliding over his back in a familiar path. David let himself melt into his touch.

“You wanna get on the bed? Let me take care of you?” Patrick's voice was low and his face soft.

David nodded, nearly having to blink back the burning of his eyes. He couldn't be crying yet. Patrick just always knew what he needed.

//

Patrick dropped him off back at the motel before going to meet his parents. They kissed in the car for several minutes, David's fingers clutched on the collar of his shirt. Patrick pulled away with a chuckle when eventually Alexis lost her patience and poked her head out the door.

“You're literally gonna get to do that all you want in like four hours! Wrap it up!”

Patrick interrupted the insult he prepared to throw at her with one more sweet kiss. “I'll see you there. I'll be the guy at the altar.”

He immediately fought back a sniffle. “Stop trying to be cute. I can't have my face all puffy.”

Patrick stroked his thumb gently under his eye. “We can't have that.”

David returned his grin. “I'll see you soon.”

“Love you.”

“I love you.”

He got out of the car and watched Patrick drive away. Alexis was tapping her foot but still flashed a bright smile at him. Her hair was already curled and her dress was hanging on the door.

“You ready?”

“Yes. Well, no. Let me call Stevie first.”

//

“Oh, right! Did you know Twyla’s a millionaire?”

David dropped the comb he was holding. “I'm sorry, what?”

“She literally won the lottery. Like 40 million dollars.”

He opened and closed his mouth. “What the fuck?”

Alexis shook her head. “Right? She never told us because we'd just lost everything. All this time she's just had it. She tried to give me some today. It was a _lot_ of money, David.”

“How much?”

“Doesn't matter. I didn't take it.”

“You didn't take it? You do know the motel’s new investment isn't, like, for your living expenses?”

“I know! I just wanted to do this thing on my own, you know? Like, I'm going on this adventure for _me_. I'm not following anyone for once.” She looked at him almost nervously. “I didn't want to feel indebted to anyone.”

“I'm constantly impressed by you.” David took her hand when she reached out. “I mean, I would've taken it. I don't have the energy for integrity moves.”

She squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

“It's gonna be weird not having you around all the time.”

“It's gonna be weird not being around.”

They shared a sad smile.

“You ready to get dressed?”

“Let's do it.”

//

They stood by the front door, waiting for the all-clear from the backyard. Alexis fidgeted with the hem of her deep green dress. It was no _Keira Knightley in Atonement_ but the way she wore it, it could as well be.

David eyed the tops of his shoes. It hadn't rained yet. He'd nearly strained his neck glancing at the window all day. The last hour of waiting had become the hardest. Even if there was nothing to worry about, he just wanted to get back to Patrick.

He'd carefully placed the four golden rings on his right hand. There was no way he would stop wearing them. They were another reminder of the man in his life who truly knew him.

“It's time to go”, Alexis said.

“It is?”

“Yeah. You ready to get married?”

“I'm ready.”

He took her arm with shaky hands. The sky was blue over the motel. Reds and yellows of the setting day were slowly making their way across the horizon. David breathed deeply. It was all okay.

For the backyard of a motel, it looked beautiful. He would take all the credit for his plans, although it was Stevie, his dad, Roland and Jocelyn who put most of it together. Lights surrounded the rows of seats leading up to the arch he'd designed with the florist. From their angle he first saw Stevie, who was grinning wider than he'd ever seen her smile. Then came his mom and dad in the front row.

Finally, there was Patrick.

Their eyes met and he could feel his breath catch at the smile that spread on his fiancé’s face. He didn't look away until they came to a stop at the end of the path. Alexis hugged him tightly before letting him step up to Patrick's side.

“Hi”, he whispered.

“Hey.” Patrick's voice wavered just on the soft sound.

David grabbed his hand and held on tight.

The officiant gave them an encouraging smile before speaking calmly. “Dear friends, we're gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of David Rose and Patrick Brewer. You have come here to share this moment with them and allow them to make this commitment surrounded by their loved ones.

David. Patrick. You have chosen one another above all else, and have prepared vows to express that bond.

Patrick?”

Patrick nodded and turned to look at him, eyes wide and shining. “David.”

He held his breath in the pause that Patrick took to gather himself.

“David. I can't believe this is finally happening. I'm gonna keep this very short because I think you already know that I would climb a thousand mountains for you. So I'll just say this: you will always be a part of me.”

As Patrick's voice rose, David couldn't help the tears escaping down his cheeks.

Patrick sang: “And I'm part of you indefinitely. Boy, don't you know you can't escape me. ‘Cause you know you'll always be my baby. And we'll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong. No way, you're never gonna shake me. Oh, darling, ‘cause you'll always be my baby.”

David should've known not to let him go first. He wiped his eyes just as the officiant called his name.

“Patrick. I've never liked a smile as much as I like yours. I've never felt as safe as I do when I'm with you. I've never known love like I have when we're together. It's not been an easy road for me but… knowing that you will always be there for me at the end of it makes everything okay. You make my life better and I'll forever try to repay the favor.”

“I love you”, Patrick said, startling even himself in having spoken out loud.

He chuckled softly. “I love you too.”

“Now, do you, David Rose, take Patrick Brewer to be your husband?”

He was nodding before the officiant even finished. “I do. I do.”

“And do you, Patrick Brewer, take David Rose to be your husband?”

“I do.”

He couldn't look away from the blinding light of Patrick's smile. They'd opted for a short ceremony, but really, he needed his husband in his arms already.

“With the exchanging of rings, you have a reminder of this day and your promise to one another.”

David got the ring from Stevie, who had tears streaming down her face. He held Patrick's left hand carefully and placed the band on his finger. Patrick got his from his father and did the same, the band finding home on his ring finger. They didn't let go.

“With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other.”

Patrick’s arms wrapped around him as their lips connected. Voices grew around them as their guests rose to applaud. They pulled apart, but at the sight of the overwhelmed happiness on Patrick's face, he had to draw him back in for a hug. Patrick laughed against his neck.

“I love you”, David told him before they walked down the aisle together.

//

There had been a few speeches, a lot of food and even more drinks before he stepped into Patrick's arms for their first dance. It was a moment he'd pictured for a long time. Just the two of them, sharing that small moment in all of the hassle.

Much like on the night of Patrick's birthday party, they settled into a gentle sway.

“I think this is the bes–” David was cut off by the chilling downpour of sudden rain right down his back. He gasped and gripped Patrick's shoulders tighter. Patrick's face mirrored his shock.

The fastest guests ran quickly under the small tent they had over the servings. He spotted Stevie dump out her watered leftover champagne and simply grab the open bottle for a swig.

“David, I'm so sorry.”

The two of them were still on the makeshift dance floor. David turned his face up to the sky and let out a laugh. “It's fine. I'll remember how good we looked from the pictures.”

Patrick kissed his smiling face.

“And the food is safe, so…”

Patrick buried his face is his neck and held him close.

//

The rain ended nearly as quickly as it began, the cooling night clearing before dusk settled. The party still went on. Stevie and Alexis shared several bottles between them. Patrick's cousins all wanted to dance with David, while Patrick himself remained with his mother for several songs.

Stevie was slow dancing with him for one of the final songs of the evening. There were many people he'd considered inviting. Messages had flooded in after his mother's sudden Crows-success. Old friends and lovers from times that felt to be lifetimes ago had offered sweetened words and suggestions. He ended up not replying to a single one.

“I think once you're back from the honeymoon, I'll be out of town already”, Stevie said absentmindedly.

“Where are you headed first?”

She let out an unattractive snort. “No idea.”

“You scared?”

“Shitless, yeah.”

David laughed. “Good thing you're an honest businesswoman now.”

“Exactly.”

He looked over to his family, still seated around a damp table. In the morning, his parents would be leaving. They had a house waiting outside the city, secured with the small successes they'd now had. He didn't know how to tell his dad how amazing it was to see him turn this life of theirs around into something that still got him excited. Or his mom, who didn't give in to an old flame at the first flip of a checkbook but instead chose to head to New York with her husband to see what new opportunities might open for her.

Alexis was resting her head on Twyla's shoulder. She'd be fine wherever she went. Still, knowing she knew how to make real friends would help him sleep better at night.

Patrick was chatting with his parents, who still looked at him like he hung the stars. In a short while, David and his husband would head on home. They'd maybe take their time and Patrick would ride him into tears. Or they'd fall asleep together as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Either way, he couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> what i wanted was a cheesy simple happy ending. 
> 
> ive talked some already on tunglr @ davidrosey but i'll try to sum it up here 
> 
> in terms of david n davidpatrick i was disappointed in the writing of the season. a lot of the jokes required david to be written as someone who suddenly didn't actually know or care who patrick is as a person. good standout episodes w them for me were the first one (lighthearted but still handled enough emotions as a whole), the wisdom teeth one (they're getting married n have discussed their hopes n dreams for the future), designated grapes (silliness but i felt the feelings too), the second last ep was nearly enough on its own to settle over the season for me but it set way too high hopes for the finale.
> 
> the opposite would be  
> • the Incident: very random, why did david need to be humiliated that much by other adults, how had they not shared mouthguards etc.  
> • the threesome ep? a hot ass mess. it felt like s2 david n stevie fighting for jake. no conversation that would genuinely sell it as two adults who love each other are into doing this together. it was mainly based on both of their sudden interests to get to fuck someone else (also similar themes to the ken ep except now with no emotional follow through) and more so david's disinterest in patrick's feelings. the whole joke at the door showcased how it was not in mutual understanding n how it was all played out for a cheap joke.  
> • the fake tan thing? the stop trying to make us into ppl we're not was a good point in terms of david being written this season but it literally led nowhere. just more discomfort.  
> • david's "nyc friends". but he wasn't gonna invite twyla? like come on. it wasn't explained where these friends suddenly even came from. it was sort of settled in the second last ep but the whole thing existing was already off. which leads us to  
> • the fucking moving to new york debacle? who wrote david assuming in a second that he n patrick would move. it was written for the quick drama n at least that Was settled in the second last beautiful episode. but i don't buy it. for a second having that fantasy i'd get but going to patrick n portraying it as a fact david thought he'd agree with? don't buy it. 
> 
> okay then the finale.  
> • w david's known specific tastes, patrick would go get him a random leave money on a table masseuse? but even more, again, david thinking that that was something patrick would genuinely do. literally that's it. they had david accidentally cheat on patrick on their wedding day for a cheap joke to just brush off. what's even worse tho is putting it in david's gd vows. it was so uncomfortable to me like out of this world.  
> • alexis Accidentally buying a wedding dress? really?  
> • then having everyone know this'd be the wedding episode. the one. but not a single shot of the reception? that next to the screen time they used for the fucking innuendo i stg  
> • was it also rly necessary to go with "ruining" david's wedding. like sure it was emo n they cried n stuff but we saw barely a glimpse specifically of the part david felt had been ruined n that's what we were left with. also pizza oven / tenderloin what happened there n why is the lack of attention to detail a personal attack on me lol  
> • stevie had nothing in the finale. her finding herself arc was anyway just sorta dropped off. alexis didn't get a whole lot in that aspect either. 
> 
> my one big final whine is. why did part of the overall happily ever after have to be regaining their wealth. i get that like moira never did live a "normal" life even there but? i feel like a random motel business wouldn't rly be as big as it seemed in the end. like it looked to me like johnny was essentially like back on his way to being loaded instead of getting some help money to make the expansion happen n working a ton to getting it off the ground. but apparently he's just going to an office somewhere? and moira going right back to being a millionaire w the same show that treated her shitty. it doesn't sit right w me n i think it was lazy. 
> 
> i speak this negatively (and lengthily) literally only bc i care so much. i've loved davidalexissteviepatrick genuinely for a long while now n the inconsistency n carelessness made me sad and upset. because it's over now n that's the taste that's left. 
> 
> no need to comment if you just wanna tell me to get fucked but i don't mind conversation but also if you actually read the fic then yk i hope you liked it what are your thoughts? ok good night


End file.
